Water and Fire: A Collection
by free2write1017
Summary: Random oneshots and drabbles featuring Zutara. If you're searching for anything from fluffy to angsty, look no further! I'll be updating these as I write new oneshots, mostly based on prompts.
1. The Lost Ones

**The Lost Ones**

* * *

"I can feel you staring at me. Why don't you just come in?" Katara snapped, glaring at the bedroom doorway. Then she peered back at the dresser.

She knew her husband was at the door, hesitating, and it was aggravating her. Maybe because she wanted him to automatically know what she needed. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him to comfort her or leave her alone. Part of her knew it wasn't fair to keep him in the dark about her feelings, but she wasn't in the mood to care.

Zuko slowly made his way to the bed and perched next to her. Her tone of voice had him on edge, clearly evident by the extra space he left her when he sat down.

"Are you in pain?" he asked gently and Katara shook her head in frustration, a bitter smirk on her face. What the hell did he think the answer to that question was?

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say," he interjected before she could get the cutting response past her lips. Instead her vision blurred and she blinked, letting two hot tears spill down her cheeks. She would have sworn she had cried them all but apparently there were a few left.

Zuko gently ran his fingers across the taut muscles of her neck and she knew he was testing her reaction. After a tense moment of silence she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. She didn't have the energy to be angry with him. She needed him. And this wasn't even his fault. If anything, it was hers. It was her body that kept failing at this, after all.

Twelve weeks. The pregnancy had lasted twelve weeks this time. Her doctor insisted she try to focus on the positive. At least it was four weeks longer than last time. They were making progress.

That fact did nothing to comfort her. It only meant she had longer to imagine the future; longer to start building that bond. She knew the flicker of a heartbeat had already started. They had seen it with their own eyes during the ultrasounds. And that tiny, adorable shape on the screen had even started moving. Zuko had smiled, really smiled, and they both had gazed at each other in secret relief. Maybe this was the little one they would finally get to meet.

But it wasn't to be. Sure enough, the bleeding started. She remembered how it felt before and instantly tried to disconnect herself. Then, the cramping kicked in and she knew it was really over. The pain was bad this time and she was reduced to lying in bed, curled in a ball, silent tears constantly streaming down her cheeks.

Zuko had given her space, only coming in the room to leave her food she barely ate, pain medicine she refused to take, and to sleep next to her. It was at night that her defenses broke all the way down. She would weep into her pillow and he would wrap her up from behind, pulling her into his torso. He remained there, quietly holding her, with only the occasional sniffling and halted breaths letting her know he was shedding tears right along with her.

She'd been through this once before. So why did it feel like the first time all over again?

She hadn't even realized she was crying again until she was jolted out of her painful memories by him encircling her in his arms. She could barely breathe as anguished sobs tore through her.

"This hurts t-too much," she choked out. The words sounded strangled and broken to her ears.

Zuko held her firmly to his chest. He rested his cheek against her forehead and that's when she felt the dampness on his face.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I wish I could take it all away. I'm so sorry." Zuko could barely speak and Katara slipped her arms around him, attempting to comfort him.

How selfish she had been, focused on her own pain when this was hurting him just as much. He had latched on to the idea of children even faster than she did. He had begun kissing and talking to her belly almost immediately after the positive tests. He was the one with names picked out and onesies purchased.

She took his face in her hands, gently wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry for being so distant and mean. You're hurting, too, and I'm just focused on myself."

Zuko shook his head almost angrily.

"No, Katara. Don't do that. We're going through this together. But you're also dealing with the physical side of this. I know it hurts even more."

Fresh tears came as Katara nodded. He was right. She had felt the nausea and fatigue that was common at the beginning. She had even begun to notice her midsection starting to expand. As much as she tried to deny it, the pregnancies were real.

"I miss them," she said quietly. "I still wonder what they would have looked like. Were they boys or girls? Did they have your beautiful eyes or my hair?"

Her voice broke then and she released a shuddering breath.

"It's silly, I know. They were barely growing for 3 months but…" she trailed off.

"They were ours, no matter how early on we lost them," he assured her. His eyes searched hers desperately, as if willing her to truly understand his words. "From the moment they were conceived and their little hearts started beating, they were our babies. No one can take that away from us."

She nodded. Her breathing felt less ragged and she could sense herself calming down. But now she felt physically and emotionally exhausted.

She leaned against Zuko, closing her eyes. He was always so warm and comforting. She snuggled into him as deeply as she could and he wrapped her up tightly, kissing the top of her head.

She knew she would have to face these feelings again tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. Pretty much anytime she was reminded of the loss would be painful. But for now, she was content to remain in Zuko's strong, protective embrace.


	2. Photograph

**Photograph**

* * *

"Aw, how cute!" Katara gushed, tapping the image of the smiling infant. "You were so chubby. And look at those cheeks!" She glanced over at Zuko to see his face turning darker and darker shades of red.

"Are we done? I think the movie's almost downloaded," he grumbled. Katara saw right through his mock grumpiness and chuckled.

"Oh, come on. There's only a few more pages left." She nudged him and he sighed but didn't try to stop her. She gave his leg an affectionate pat and he gently placed his hand over hers. Instantly, she felt her body temperature spike.

The two of them had been spending a lot of time together lately and she had to admit that her feelings for him were powerful. A chance meeting at a local bookstore had led to a couple of group hang outs with friends. Over time, the group got smaller and smaller until it was just the two of them. This was their third solo date and Katara couldn't deny that she had enjoyed every moment getting to know him.

As she flipped the last page of the album and caught sight of the photo, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Zuko, is that...that's me!"

"What?!" He grabbed the album to take a closer look as Katara peered over his shoulder. Sure enough, it was a photo of Zuko playing in a sandbox with a dark haired, blue eyed girl. They were smiling at each other as they both clutched the same toy bucket.

"How do I not remember this?" she said in awe, her finger running over the four year old version of herself.

"I can't believe this! I feel like I should have remembered you when we met. I mean you're so beautiful-" he suddenly stopped short and Katara stared at him in shock. He had always told her how nice and pretty she looked but she had never heard him sound so...romantic. He looked petrified and her expression softened into a smile. She placed her hand on the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek. He looked away briefly but then his eyes found their way back up to meet hers.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

She wasn't sure why she had even asked that question, but it was too late to take it back.

"Of course, Katara." He spoke without hesitation and she suddenly felt like her face was on fire. The intensity in his gaze was mind-numbing. "I've never met anyone like you in my life. And judging by how happy I look in that picture, I knew back then that you were special."

Katara grinned as her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and how perfectly his words matched her own feelings for him.

"Well, I'm just glad we found our way back to each other," came her gentle reply.

Zuko's gaze shifted to her mouth and she knew what was coming. Rather than waiting for him to initiate, she leaned in and made contact. The softness of his lips caught her by surprise but she recovered quickly, intensifying the kiss. His fingers tenderly combed through her hair and she nearly melted beneath his touch. The passionate moment ended almost too quickly and Katara was breathless. She felt giddy and nervous at the same time.

"I want to be with you, Zuko!" she blurted out suddenly. Her own outburst surprised her and to her delight, Zuko laughed.

"Good, because I want to be with you, too."

He pulled her into his arms then and she curled up against him, sighing. Her eyes shifted once again to the picture. She wasn't sure how she'd lost touch with him the first time around but she was going to make sure it never happened again.

Based loosely on this prompt: "Imagine your OTP looking through baby albums of each other only to find that they were friends as kids."


	3. Embrace

**Embrace**

* * *

His heart pounded mercilessly in his chest. She could probably even feel it. His body was betraying him and there was nothing he could do about it. At least Toph wasn't nearby to ruin this moment.

His thoughts drifted back to one of the many harsh words she had said to him in her anger; words he deserved to hear. She had been in his face, threatening to hurt him if he even thought about returning to his old ways. He had seen her upset before but the menacing undertone she displayed then was truly terrifying.

She was the first one to trust him and he betrayed her in Ba Sing Se. That decision had left him with an all-consuming regret.

Nothing he did made any difference in her view toward him. He had been trying his best to be helpful to the group and fit in. Everyone else seemed to at least be okay with him. Everyone except her. All he wanted was to make things right and to not have her look at him with such resentment and hurt in her eyes.

Talking to her brother had turned out to be his smartest move. Once he learned more about exactly what happened to their mother, he knew what he had to do. He could use his knowledge of his own people to help her find some measure of peace. Thankfully, she was actually willing to listen to him.

At that time, he admitted to caring about what she thought of him. Now he knew it was much more than that.

The trip had been very dangerous, but they were an outstanding team. They had tracked down the murderous scum much faster than he thought. Still, watching the mental anguish she had gone through as she finally faced him was one of the hardest things he'd done.

He felt an overwhelming urge to step in and take that pain away. At the same time, he knew it was her battle to fight. His job was to stay right by her side, helping her and supporting her in whatever way she needed.

Watching her take that man down was like witnessing a masterpiece in motion. Her bending had improved to an unimaginable level. There had been so much rain, it was practically flooding. Yet she controlled it expertly and subdued him in a matter of seconds. Only one word came to mind as he watched her work: extraordinary.

And now, here they were. She was so close to him, he could smell the light scent of flowers on her skin. Her arms were gently wrapped around his neck and the warmth of her body almost matched his. Without thinking, he had slipped his arms around her waist. Why did they feel so comfortable there?

Her hug was to thank him for his help. More importantly, she had finally forgiven him. He was grateful for that, but he wanted more.

This was his chance to redeem himself. He would protect her from anyone and anything that threatened her safety. He would accept her pain without flinching. From now on, he would spend every waking moment continuing to show her his transformation was real.

But right now, she was nestled comfortably in his arms. And that was enough.


	4. If Only

**A/N: This oneshot is dedicated to loveburnsbrightestinthedark for coming up with the beautiful headcanon that inspired this story. Thanks and I hope you like it. :)**

 **If Only**

* * *

Zuko took a sip of his wine, eyeing the gathering in the palace ballroom. He'd invited his friends to celebrate the anniversary of the day Aang defeated the former Fire Lord Ozai. It had been six years since that day and everyone was slowly growing older.

Zuko gazed around at the attendees and smiled. Aang and Sokka were talking animatedly, most likely about one of their adventures together. Suki and Ty Lee were with the other Kyoshi warriors chatting and dancing. Toph appeared to be playing a drinking game with the Duke and Pipsqueak and she was most certainly winning. Nearly everyone who'd helped out along the way was there. But one person seemed to be missing.

Zuko quickly scanned the group until he spotted her standing alone in a corner of the ballroom. She had a drink in her hand and her arms folded across her chest. Her curve-hugging blue dress and dark brown waves framing her face made his temperature rise but there was something off about her. She looked...sad. Momentarily, he saw Sokka join Suki on the dance floor while Aang made his way to her. They spoke back and forth for a moment and then their conversation became more animated. Katara had eventually glared at Aang and turned her back in him. He huffed and stomped off in the other direction.

Zuko paused, debating if he should go to her. His decision was made almost instantly as he saw the distraught look materialize on her face. No way could he leave her alone looking and feeling like that.

He downed his drink and made his way toward her, weaving expertly through the party goers. She caught sight of him walking toward her and she forced a tight smile that disappeared almost immediately after it appeared.

He lifted his hand to wave to her and inadvertently bumped a server standing next to him. The man stumbled, nearly dropping all of the drinks on his tray. He recovered quickly, avoiding a major spill, and continued walking. Zuko apologized several times but the man simply bowed and retreated to the kitchen.

When Zuko finally reached her, he settled in beside her, leaning against the wall. She didn't speak but quietly finished the rest of her drink. She had a scowl on her face as she glared in the general direction of the dance floor. Zuko turned toward her.

"You're upset."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Katara, you're pouting. And I saw you and Aang a moment ago."

She chuckled darkly. "Fair enough. I guess you could say I'm just having a little disagreement with the Avatar. It's not the first time and certainly won't be the last."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. The bitterness in her tone was new and he didn't like hearing it. That and her drinking such a strong beverage had him worried.

He glanced around and saw Aang hovering around Toph and her drinking buddies. Zuko saw the heat in Katara's glare as she watched him and he couldn't suppress a sigh. Then he gently cupped her elbow and leaned in next to her ear.

"Walk with me," he said quietly and she looked at him quizzically before eventually nodding.

He took her up a couple of flights of stairs before guiding her to a private balcony. They walked up to the railing and Katara gazed out at the city. Zuko had to admit, the view was beautiful. Still, it would never be as beautiful as the blue eyed young woman standing next to him. He was keenly aware of how her arm brushed against his as they stood together.

"What am I doing?" she whispered after a long moment of silence.

Zuko just gazed at her, knowing she would elaborate soon enough. She stood there, the breeze blowing tendrils of her hair around her face, and it took every ounce of willpower within him not to smooth them away.

As he predicted, she spoke up after only a few moments.

"I'm angry and unhappy and hurt and yet I'm still with him. We've been on and off for the past six years since the war ended. I just keep coming back to him. Why?" She turned her eyes on his then and tears stood in them.

"Duty, maybe." He decided to keep his answer short and simple for now. She would lead him to where she needed to go.

She snorted. "Yeah, duty. His duty. His goals. Everything revolves around him, doesn't it?"

She released a shuddering breath. "All I wanted was to help maintain balance in the world and unify our people. I had so many ideas and I know I could've made a difference."

"Aren't you making a difference now? That's who you are...you touch lives wherever you go."

She looked down then and, with a shake of her head, a tear spilled down her cheek.

"It's not the same. _I'm_ not the same. Truthfully, I don't know who I am anymore."

It was startling how quickly her defenses broke down. Her face instantly crumpled and her shoulders quaked as sobs racked her frame. She buried her face in her arms as if she were ashamed to be unraveling in front of him.

He always accepted her emotions without judgment. Still, Zuko felt his chest tighten. It physically hurt to see her in so much pain. Without another word, he pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms firmly around her. He traced circular patterns on her back in an attempt to soothe her as she shuddered in his arms. She clutched his tunic, trying her best to muffle her sobs within the fabric.

Katara had become a shell of herself as of late and he hated to see it. The fire inside of her was slowly being snuffed out and there was nothing he could do except comfort her and remind her of the strong woman she truly was.

When her tears finally subsided, Zuko locked eyes with her.

"I know who you are." he said gently.

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar's girlfriend. The person who is responsible for bearing airbender offspring. The woman whose bending is only good for healing now."

"No. You are Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. You're a waterbending master. You're a voice for those who can't speak and you bring hope to the hopeless. You're also an expert healer who has saved the lives of both the Avatar and the Fire Lord. You are amazing."

Katara shook her head, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm not her. Not anymore."

"Yes you are. And you will always be that to me. No matter what." Zuko insisted. He squeezed her shoulders. "If no one else ever tells you, than I will."

She didn't respond, only looked away and swiped at her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Does Aang know you're feeling this way?" he continued.

She nodded, sniffling, as she turned back to the view the landscape below.

"We've talked about it over and over. We keep fighting about it. He doesn't understand why I'm unhappy. He won't say it but I know he thinks I'm being selfish."

"You're not selfish. In fact, you're the opposite. You spend most of your time helping others. The only reason Aang is where he is today is because if you. I hope you know that."

Katara shrugged, defeat etched in her eyes. "I guess...I don't 'know. Things are so messed up between us."

Zuko frowned. He understood that Aang was the Avatar and had a lot of weight on his shoulders. But how could he not see what was happening right before his eyes to the woman he loved? Was he really that oblivious? Did he even care?

Before he could reply, Katara took his arm. "Can we just...not talk about this right now? It's a celebration and I'm here crying like a baby and moping. Plus, I'm in the mood for another drink. Come on."

Zuko reluctantly agreed, though he resolved to keep her away from any more Fire Whiskey. It was a very strong drink and could really affect her if she wasn't careful.

They returned to the festivities and everyone was still enjoying themselves. Zuko chatted with the group and Aang came to check on Katara. The alcohol had lifted her spirits somewhat so the conversation was cordial, although an air of tension remained.

Hours later, mostly everyone had retreated to their rooms. Katara had finished about four more drinks and seemed fairly inebriated. But she was all smiles and that's what Zuko cared about the most. Plus, he was by her side to make sure she was safe.

"So, how's your ruling going, Fire Lord?" she asked, nudging him playfully. He shrugged.

"It's okay. Things are up and down but we're making progress."

"Good. You're a good Fire Lord. You know that? The best Fire Lord there is." She tapped him playfully on the nose and giggled. Zuko shook his head.

"I'm the _only_ Fire Lord there is."

"Yep. The one and only! Zuko the Great!" she spread her arms dramatically and nearly knocked a couple of empty glasses off the table.

"Katara, you're really drunk."

"Am I?" she cocked her head to the side inquisitively. She leaned toward Zuko,nearly toppling off the chair in the process. He caught her before she fell.

"Whoops! Nice catch." She gave him a pat on the back and he rolled his eyes.

The two continued to talk and reminisce about the past and how far they'd come. They'd gone from being enemies to best friends over the course of a few months. She was the only person who could make him truly relax and have fun. And she was the only one who really understood him.

Even now, in the shadow of her distress, he could see a flicker of that familiar light in her eyes. Although things were a struggle for her right now, Zuko knew she'd be alright.

After a particularly long tirade from Katara about the benefits of making seal jerky the official food of the Fire Nation, Zuko got to his feet, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you to bed. I have a feeling you're going to need all the rest you can get."

Katara faked an exaggerated pout but got to her feet. Her equilibrium was off and she clutched Zuko tightly.

"Whew, I am pretty drunk. Wow." She wobbled a bit but managed to fall into a slow gait next to him. Once they came to the hallway leading to her room, she stumbled, almost falling flat on her face. Zuko grabbed her around the waist just in time.

"Hey, come here. Let me help." He insisted. The last thing he needed was to have to explain to Aang and Sokka why she was bruised and battered after a night of drinking with him.

Before she could protest, he hoisted her up into his arms. She was nearly unconscious but he relished in the feel of her body in his arms and the way her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. She snuggled against him, closing her eyes, and he sighed in contentment. A few of the palace attendants spotted him carrying her and averted their gazes. Zuko felt his face heat up but he tried to focus on Katara's even breathing and getting her to the room safely.

When they entered her quarters, he started to gently lower her onto the bed. However, her hand suddenly gripped his arm and his gaze flicked to her mesmerizing eyes. His heart hammered against his ribs as she gently caressed the marred flesh surrounding his left eye. His eyelids slid shut, as he tried to memorize the way her fingertips tenderly explored the planes of his face. Then he heard her speak.

"You know, I think I could have loved you."

Her words were hushed but his body reacted as if she'd shouted them from the rooftops. His entire frame tensed and instantly he felt as if he were on fire. He knew he must be bright red by now. Thank Agni the lights in her room were dimmed.

Then, as suddenly as the words came, her eyes fluttered closed and her body went slack. Sleep had finally overtaken her. He swallowed hard as he set her onto the bed. He maneuvered her body underneath the covers and ensured she was snugly tucked in. Then he hesitated, his lips hovering inches from her face, before he placed them softly against her forehead in a tender yet chaste kiss.

"That's the thing, Katara. I've always loved you," he whispered.

Instantly he was overrun with feelings that made his chest constrict and his breath come in gasps. As he backed away from the bed, he struggled to remain calm and to steady his racing heart. When he reached the door, he turned to gaze at her sleeping form once more.

He knew it was futile to even speak those words. She wouldn't remember this moment much less the entire night. And nothing about their lives would change as a result. But he couldn't resist.

Maybe in another world and another time they could've been together. If only that were possible. But the truth hit him again like a ton of bricks. She would never be with him. He hurriedly escaped her room and rushed to his suite, his eyes stinging.

When he was safely alone, he collapsed on his back in bed, fully dressed. He lay an arm across his eyes as if to block out the sight of his gloomy, empty room.

He had no idea how much time passed before he removed his arm and stared listlessly at the ceiling. In the stillness of this lonely space, he knew sleep would not come to him. His mind overflowed with visions of him kissing her, marrying her, sharing a bed with her, making love to her, the two of them starting a family, and growing old together. All of those beautiful images would never come to pass. Against his will, tears streamed down the sides of his face, staining his pillow with contrasting darkened wet patches.

Eventually, he shifted to his side, facing his window. The moon illuminated his balcony and a sad smile came to his lips. It was a painful yet comforting reminder of her.

Tomorrow he'd be back to himself. He'd see everyone off, give Katara a hug goodbye, and possibly even accept a kiss on the cheek from her. He would go back to burying his feelings and merely existing in his mundane life without her.

But in the dark corners of his heart, her words would reside. They would provide warmth on those cold, solitary nights. They would stir in him a desire to be better than he was the day before.

And he would cherish them for the rest of his days.


	5. First Christmas

_**So here's this thing because Christmas is my favorite holiday and I'm so lame for planning to write this months ago and then bailing on it but then I started feeling guilty so I had to finish it because it's almost Christmas and Christmas is my favorite holiday. Whew. Here goes nothing!**_

 **First Christmas**

* * *

How about here?"

Zuko was propping up the Christmas tree as Katara stared at it calculatingly.

"A little to the right," she encouraged, waving her fingers to guide him. He slowly inched it over. Then, suddenly she threw both hands in the air, nodding vigorously.

"Stop! That's it…right there!"

He gently released the tree and let out a relieved sigh when it stood straight on its own.

"Alright. Let's make this thing pretty," Katara announced. They both began opening boxes filled with decorations and ornaments and went about trimming the tree. They spent the time listening to Christmas carols and belting out the melodies. At one point, Katara had wrapped a long, thick satin ribbon around her neck like a scarf and twirled around the living room. In the process, she'd tripped over an empty box and fallen to floor in hysterical laughter. Zuko had panicked at first but, once he realized she was okay, had pulled her to her feet and into his arms for a slow dance. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun decorating.

Hours later, Katara rifled through one last box looking for extra garland. As she shoved aside loose hooks and unused strings of lights, her fingers gripped a square shaped item wrapped in paper. She felt her heart start to race as she held it. She absently thought she heard Zuko ask her a question but she didn't know what he'd said. Her mind was too focused on the item in her hand.

She gently unwrapped the paper and her eyes met an old, handmade ornament. She lowered herself onto the ground and crossed her legs as she gazed at it. The ornament was a white ceramic square with the words 'Mommy and Katara' painted across it. Little stenciled snowmen and reindeer adorned the sides. A slender, red ribbon was tied and looped through a hole in the top.

She ran her thumb over the glossy finish just as she felt a warm hand slide onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Katara. What is it?"

Zuko's voice cut into her thoughts and she glanced back at him.

"It's just this ornament I made a long time ago."

Zuko had crouched down to sit beside her. She instantly felt his warmth and it comforted her.

"It looks pretty important to me." He spoke inquisitively and she sighed before nodding.

"It is."

"Tell me about it?" he coaxed.

Katara smiled, her finger continuing to caress its contours and edges. Though the memory was somewhat painful, she wanted to share it.

"I'm pretty sure I was eight. There was this art store in our town where you could hand paint your own ceramic mugs and plates. Every year around Christmas they would do ornaments and I begged my mom to take me. She always said I was too little but that year she finally agreed. I was so excited."

Her smile faltered slightly and she paused, swallowing hard. Zuko ran his fingers along her shoulder and upper arm. The sensation grounded her and reminded her she was in a safe space.

"Mom was diagnosed shortly afterward. I totally forgot about the holiday and just got caught up in helping out the family and and taking care of everyone. One day, a woman came to our house with a bunch of supplies. Turned out, she owned the art shop and my dad had talked to her about what was going on. She agreed to bring the supplies to us since my mom was too weak to leave the house due to the chemo and radiation treatments. Anyway, I was so happy that we could decorate it together. After we did our part, the woman took it back to her shop to set the glaze and finished it. The next day she delivered it to us, and we both loved it. It was the last Christmas we had together before she died."

Katara was slightly surprised that she wasn't crying her eyes out like she normally did after telling that story. Instead, she just felt an overwhelming sense of peace. Zuko had gently placed his fingers on the other side of the ornament as they both sat in a comfortable silence. Momentarily, he spoke up.

"Do you mind if I put it up?"

She turned to him in surprise. "You sure? I know it's kind of old and…"

"It's beautiful. I want it on our tree."

Katara nodded, and they both got to their feet. He carefully placed it in the center and nodded.

"Perfect."

As they gazed at the antique, Zuko turned to her.

"Hey, could you get that other ornament that's on the couch? I think it's the last one."

Katara obeyed and, as she got closer to the sofa, her gaze fell on a beautiful glass snowflake she'd never seen before. The center had their names etched in white with the words 'Our First Christmas' scrawled below. She gently picked it up by its silver ribbon and her breath caught in her throat.

"Zuko, did you do this?" she choked out, her eyelids stinging.

He appeared behind her, placing his hands on her waist. "I found a place that can personalize pretty much anything. Do you like it?"

She turned toward him, her eyes searching his, before she gently closed the space between their lips. As her eyelids drifted shut, the tears that had welled up spilled down her cheeks. She nearly melted in his arms as he deepened their kiss. She wanted nothing more than to keep the moment going, but she knew they had company coming over soon and not much time left to finish preparations. So she reluctantly pulled away.

"It's absolutely gorgeous. Thank you."

In the whirlwind the past year had been, she'd almost forgotten this would be their first Christmas celebration as a married couple.

She gripped the snowflake as she approached the tree. She eyed her old ornament and noticed a spot diagonally to the left of it. She hung the new one there and smiled, wiping the moisture from her cheeks.

"So, how does it look?" she asked eagerly and he cast her a gentle smile.

"There's no better spot for it."

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. They stood together like that for a while, gazing at their handiwork, before Zuko gently stepped away.

"Okay, let's get these lights on."

He pushed the plug into the socket and instantly the string of white lights spiraling up the tree and the lighted star on top were illuminated. Katara clapped, feeling a childlike excitement surface.

"Yes! It looks amazing! Great job, us!"

She held up her hand for a high five and he smiled as they slapped their palms together. It was at that moment that Zuko suddenly seemed to remember something and he glanced at his watch before wheeling around.

"Damn! I forgot about the cookies!" He exclaimed as he took off in the direction of the kitchen and she giggled.

Her eyes fell back on the two personalized ornaments near each other and her smile softened. She couldn't think of a better way to connect her past and future than the beautiful items hanging from the tree. The sadness she used to feel every Christmas had faded away and now she felt nothing but joy.

Just as she heaved a deep sigh of contentment, she heard Zuko call out to her from the kitchen.

"Hey, Katara? I think I need a little help in here."

She suddenly smelled a suspicious, slightly burnt scent and heard drawers being opened and closed frantically. She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"I thought you said you had everything under control?"

She distinctly remembered the conversation they'd had earlier when she'd offered to help him bake and he insisted it couldn't be that hard and even a child could do it. His tone sounded quite different now.

"I did but the recipe could've been written more clearly and I'm pretty sure this oven is broken because…ugh. Nevermind! Look, just come help me, okay?"

"Alright, Mr. Pastry Chef. I'm coming."

She took one more look at the lighted tree and those two special mementos. Then she turned to join her husband in the kitchen, hoping they could salvage dessert before their guests arrived.


End file.
